vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam (Nier: Automata)
Summary Adam (アダム Adamu) is one of the main antagonists of NieR: Automata. He is a core unit of the machine network and the older brother of Eve. He first appears when 2B and 9S explore the cave beneath the ruins of the housing complex in the desert. After 2B destroys some of the machines in this cave they form a cocoon-like structure and give birth to Adam. The newly born Adam does not move at all in the beginning but evolves the longer 2B fights him. After a hard fight, 2B and 9S manage to stab and critically wound Adam. From this wound, Eve is born. Later Adam is fought alongside Eve in the alien base beneath the city. He explains that the aliens, who created the machines, were killed by them once the intelligence of the machine network surpassed those of the aliens. He also expresses his interest in humanity for the first time. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Adam Origin: Nier: Automata Gender: Male Age: Two months at the time of his death Classification: Humanoid Machine, Machine Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (Created the Copied City, an entire city made of crystallized silicon and carbon), Energy Manipulation (Can attack using streams and balls of energy), Intangibility (Can turn into Energy for a short duration of time), Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make objects controlled by his telekinesis explode), Reactive Evolution, Barrier Creation (Can create Barriers which shield him from all kinds of damage and additionally either reflect long range attacks or bounce back close combat attacks), Immortality (Type 8; Cannot die as long as the machine network exists), Can transfer his consciousness into the machine network, Can remote control all machine lifeforms connected to the network (very likely since Eve could do the same), Gravity Manipulation (A basic trait of machine lifeforms) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Fought against 2B, and is superior to Engels. Comparable to Eve) Speed: At least Superhuman with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to 9S, who can pilot his flight unit at this speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman physically, likely Class K with telekinesis (Should be comparable to 2B, who can wield Engels arm as a weapon) Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ Durability: Large Town level+ (can take hits from 2B and 9S), higher with shields (can no-sell attacks from 2B and 9S). Immortality makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible (Is a core unit of the machine network and can thus drain energy from it) Range: Multiple meters with close combat attacks, Hundreds of meters with energy balls, likely several kilometers with matter manipulation (Created the Copied City) Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Supergenius (Has the knowledge of the entire machine network, can learn and memorize anything instantly.) Weaknesses: His connection to the machine network can be severed by hacking. His desire to understand humanity led him to willingly sever his connection to the machine network, allowing 2B to kill him permanently. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:NieR: Automata Category:Machines Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 7